Kuroshitsuji High
by Dragon Rider Hikari
Summary: It seemed like a normal high school, but it only accepts people with Magickal gifts. Mayonaka, the Seraph from Japan, now attends this school. But every thing is not hat it seems. A perfectly normal boy turns out to have the rarest of all gifts.: The Sight. When this boy becomes Mayonaka's new crush, they both exceed the limitations they'd expect. And it seems all too perfect.


Kuroshitsuji High

Episode 1

The Japanese Seraph.

Opening Theme: Black and White.

_There's no meaning to my life_

_It all fades to black and white._

_The Sun was once so bold_

_But now it's grown cold._

_Feathers, they fell_

_My life has gone to hell._

_Nothing is as it seems_

_Those once happy dreams. _

_No clors they fade, nothing left but grey._

_There is no meaning to my life_

_It all fades in Black and white._

_Black and white._

"Well, here I am Ryuki. My frist day at school." Mayonaka said to her pet dragon. The Japanese lung snorted, smoke curling form her nostrils. Ryuki was perched on Mayonaka's shoulder. "They take all kinds of Students... I just hope they accept me even though I'm not human..." The Young Seraph sighed. The only school still taking students form other countries... "Talk about pathetic..." Mayonaka said. She sighed. She had chosen a long sleeved sapphire blue t-shirt, a silver skirt that stopped above the knee (Both made of silk) and a pair of knee-high, 3-inch stiletto boots made from pure white Japanese leather. She had a silver cross choker around her neck, which was important for her Human apperance, as it was what made her appear human. Without it, her true form would be revealed. Not that it was much different, just add pure white wings and silver eyes. The outfit went well with her pure white hair, kept in an ankle length halo braid, silver eyes which were now blue and bronze skin tone. She was Japanese after all. She was well endowed for a Japanese. But It wasn't really her fault... her mother had also been well endowed... so to speak. Mayonaka fingered the pure white Japanese lung on her right wrist. A birthmark, not a tattoo. She also had a silver Japanese lung on her left wrist, it was a bracelet. It had tiny sapphires for eyes. Ryuki would not be seen by any human unless said human was Sighted, but that was unlikely. Sighted humans were very rare. And even then they would be scattered. "But this school says they only accept people with Magickal gifts..." Mayonaka sighed. She was only 16 and she was very nervous. "Live and let die." She muttered to herself.

She sighed and walked in. She looked around and saw many people. She tried to stay away from others. She kept herself low. She tried to avoid running itno anyone, but this would not come to pass. Her wish to not meet anyone was not granted. Almost a cruel twist of fate. But this was actually her destny, though she did not know it yet. She was rushing to class when she bumped into someone. "Sorry!" Mayonaka said, quickly retriving her papers. "It's okay." The young man bent down to help her. They reached for a paper at the same time and thier hands brushed. Mayonaka looked up at him. "I'm Soma Asman Kadar. But you can call me Soma. What's your name?" "M-Mayonaka Hasu." "Mayonaka?" She nodded. "It's Japanese. It means Midnight Lotus." He smiled. "It's a beautiful name." "Th-thank you." "You're welcome. Come on." He helped her up. "What classes do you have?" Mayonaka handed him her schedule. "Okay... that's kind of creepy." "Nani?" He glanced at her. "Sorry. Japanese term." "..You have all the same classes I do."Mayonaka sweatdropped. "What is this, the CIA?" Soma snickered at that. "That was pretty funny." "It was lame." "Not really." Mayonaka rolle dher eyes. "Well, can you help me find my classes then?" He nodded. She smiled. "Thank you." "But you may wanna talk to the Principle first." Mayonaka nodded. "Uhm..." "Down the hall and to the left. You can't miss it." "Thank you!" She then dashed off.

It was then that Soma's brother Agni Walked by. "I saw that." "What?" "Someone has a crush on the new girl." "Shut up! I do not!" Agni snickered. "Denile's the clincher." Agni said. Soma turned bright red. "Sh-shut up." Agini rolled his eyes. "You really expect me to believe that?" He asked. "What?" Soma demanded. "That you don't like her." Agni said. "Fine... you win. I like her okay?!" Agni smiled. "I knew it!" He said. "Happy now?" Soma said in a bitter tone. "Yes."Agni said smugly. "Go to hell." Soma said bitterly. "Sheesh." Agni said. Meanwhile, in the principle's office,mayonaka opened the door. "Hello?" "Come in." The room was dark. Mayonaka walked inside. "Sit." The voice was smooth, almost silky. Mayonaka sat down. "So, you're new here?" Mayonaka nodded. "Ye-Yes sir." She said meekly. "Very well. And your name?" "Mayonaka Hasu." "Hmmm." The chair turned and her eyes widened. _A demon?!_ Mayonaka thought. The nameplate read "Mr. Michelis." Maynaka swallowed hard. "You're a seraph." It wasn't a question but she nodded. "Very well then. But you... you have a different aura... you're no normal seraph." Mayonaka nodded again. "And you're no ordinary Princple." "Oh but I am, I'm merely one hell of a principle." Mayonaka said nothing. "Go to class." She dashed out of there. "Really? You shouldn't torture students like that Sebastian." "Shut it Grell!"

Ending Theme: Forsaken

_I feel all alone_

_No place left to call my own_

_Everything I know is dead_

_A fire is burning in my head_

_Those black flames_

_Your sick games_

_1000 dark days,_

_Your wicked ways._

_Everything I care about_

_Forsaken_

_Everything I care abouuuuut_

_Forsaaaaaaken_

_Forsaken._


End file.
